lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Lewis Legend/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough to provide tips and advice on defeating the boss Lewis Legend. Rock'n Roll Isn't Here Anymore Rock'n Roll Isn't Here Anymore is an achievement to signify to the player the boss Lewis Legend has been defeated. Like other bosses, Lewis' strategies will adapt in order to create difficulty towards the player. This achievement is available in any difficulty. 'Phase 1 ' When the boss battle begins, Lewis will be circling around the stage, out of reach of the player. At frequent times, Lewis might leer into the arena, giving the player an open opportunity to give damage to Lewis, in which they must take advantage of. Certain attacks such as the use of his Guitar Gun and charge towards are attacks that the player should easily evade. Zombies around the arena may rise from the ground and attack the player; but this can be disregarded as the zombies will only attack if the player is near. Once weakened, Lewis will leave the stage, leaving the player to prepare for an upcoming attack. Once Lewis hits the player, the player must repeatedly press (Y/Triangle) repetitive amount of times, until Lewis is completely weakened and vulnerable to attack. Once the player gets near him the player must hit him right away, as Lewis will hit back quickly if the player fails to respond once they are a near distance from each other. 'Phase 2' Once Lewis activate his "Elly-Phant" Mech form, the player may become cautious as this Phase appears to be the most dangerous. Lewis will start using attacks from a farther distance from the player, in a much quicker rater. The player must quickly evade these attacks when committed. When Lewis' vehicle begins exhaust and over heat, this is a potential the player must take in order to continue to his defeat. Stomping attacks should also be evaded. Once the right leg of his vehicle is sawed, the player must begin to attack the other, as a quarter of his health has regenerated. 'Phase 3' Lewis will improvise the player's previous attacks by growing extra large wheels to continue. As of now Lewis' weaponry and arsenal have been limited. Lewis may still continue to charge towards the player, but will charge with much more force. When the vehicle is exhausted, this is a potential for the player to give damage to Lewis, but when Lewis regains energy for his vehicle, he may spin causing minimal damage for the player. The player must saw off his arms and the head of bike, in order to progress; this will disable his saw attacks and his chaingun. All the finishing strikes have to be repeated as each strike will create a quarter of regenerate health for Lewis. Once completed the player will be introduced to the final phase. 'Phase 4' The player must now attack Lewis, while he is firing missiles and bombs around the arena. When Lewis is firing his missiles towards the player, it is recommended that the player jump farther ''to Lewis as the missiles will miss when the player is going further, and Lewis will exhaust, leaving him vulnerable to attacks. The bombs that frequently get scattered around can be easily evaded. 'Finishing Strikes' During the First Phase, the player must prepare for a charge made by Lewis, while he hits the player with his Guitar. The player will begin struggle with him until the player causes Lewis to fall of his own bike. The player must then hit Lewis Legend swiftly to prevent him from hitting back. During the next phases the player must commit several strikes before moving on to other stages. Elephant Tamer Elephant Tamer is an achievement to signify to the player that they have managed to succeed in countering Lewis' attacks about 10 times. This achievement can only be accomplished in Phase 1 and can be done in any difficulty. 'Phase 1' When Lewis Legend's health reaches zero, the player must struggle with him when Lewis prepares to strike. After this the player must not attack Lewis, but instead wait for his bike to reassemble itself. The player must struggle and fight with Lewis 10 times during the first phase. 'Phase 2' This will not affect the achievement. 'Phase 3' This will not affect the achievement. 'Phase 4' This will not affect the achievement. 'Finishing Strikes''' The player must not commit finishing strikes during Phase 1 in order to get the achievement. See Also *Lewis Legend *Boss Fight: Lewis Legend *Rock'n Roll Isn't Here Anymore *Elephant Tamer Videos Category:Walkthrough Category:Bosses Category:Boss Fights Category:Gameplay Category:Combat